This invention relates generally to methods of vehicle position location and more particularly to such methods involving reporting systems and wireless remote control.
Test engineers on missile range electronic proving grounds need a means of tracking moving vehicles to provide the engineers with increased visibility of test operations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to enable real time position tracking of moving vehicles during field test exercises.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by a vehicle tracking system that includes a plurality of trackers each adapted to be attached to a respective movable vehicle and a remotely located control means for individually polling by radio each of the trackers to determine the position of the polled tracker. Each tracker includes a positioning receiver which receives satellite signals from a Global Positioning System and transmits a first positioning signal containing the position of the tracker to a micro controller unit. The micro controller unit receives the signal and transmits a second positioning signal containing the position of the tracker to a communication means. The communication means includes a second micro controller unit which radioes the second positioning signal to the remotely located control means by means of a data radio to communicate the position of the tracker in response to a radioed polling signal from the remotely located control means.
The use of a low cost off-the-shelf miniature positioning receiver permits the use of low cost, low power micro controller units to manage the passing of data from the receiver to the remotely located control means. Thus, the trackers can be implemented in a small, low-cost embodiment that is effective in a field test environment.
Additional advantages and features will become apparent as the subject invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: